Lignite is a useful carrier for concentrated germanium, as it includes many organic substances that can fix germanium. Lignite in Bangmai Basin, Lincang City of Yunnan province in southwest China is a main global source of germanium. The lignite there has poor quality as coal since its calorific value is just 30%-40% compared with that of ordinary lignite, but it contains relatively higher contents of germanium which has higher values. Therefore, the Chinese Ministry of Land Resources approved to change the lignite mine into a germanium mine. The germanium mine there boasts a germanium reserve of around 800 tons and is now exploited by Yunnan LincangXinyuan Germanium Co. Ltd. The main method used for extracting germanium is concentration through pyrogenic combustion. Specifically, under high temperatures, a reducing gas generated by carbon reduces the germanium in the germanium deposit, and the reduced germanium volatizes into smog. However, the primary volatilization rate of germanium can hardly exceed 75%; the cost for secondary recycling of germanium from germanium residue is too high; and germanium resources are wasted. Therefore, there is a need to develop a method for effectively improving the germanium volatilization rate. There are many forms of germanium existing in lignite. High valence germanium compounds are stable in state, and can volatize obviously only under high temperatures, while low valence germanium compounds can volatize obviously at 800° C.-900° C. As carbon has a relatively strong reducing function under high temperatures, yet the carbon content in germanium deposits is low and cannot substantially promote volatilization of germanium, a more effective reducing agent needs to be added to promote volatilization of germanium.